The Secret Saturdays: The Next Adventures
by Zak Saturday
Summary: Zak is now 14, powerless, but when a mysterious bithday present comes around, Zak regains his Kur powers a realizes that the World needs him again. May contain at least a few characters inspired/from another series. Rated K-Plus Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Adventures

Show: The Secret Saturdays

Authors Note:

Jonathan. The first of many Stories involving the boy I named my account after. Enjoy!

**Chapter One, Epilogue**

File One

Name: Kur

Title: also Kur (Named after His own Title)

Species: CryptialSapien

Age: Over 3000 Years old

History: Somewhat unknown. Said to be the most evil Cryptid in the world. His living essence was sealed in an artifact called the Kur Stone.

Abilities: Classified

File Two

Name: Zak Saturday

Title: Kur

Species: Mixed – Part-Human, part CryptialSapien

Cause of Species: Reincarnation of Kur.

Age: 13

Weapon: The Claw

History: Has lived with his parents for his entire life. He has been trained also by his parents, Solomon "Doc" Saturday and Drew Saturday-Blackwell and, somewhat by his uncle, Doyle Blackwell.

Abilities: Similar to his PREVIOUS self, as well as the ability to turn into any Cryptid at ease (this power comes at age 14). His powers, and Kur's essence, are gone, hopefully for good.

Enemies: Vincent Vladislav Argost, Host of popular television program, Weird World, who is presumed to be dead as a result of an experiment involving matter and antimatter.

Doc finished uploading these files into their home computer, hoping that there would never be another problem in the world that would directly involve the fact that his own son was Kur.

Doc: …

Drew: Honey, are you okay?

Doc: … yeah, I just hope nothing else happens like that…

Drew: …

Doc: and you know what? It won't.

About a year later he'd eat those very words…

Authors note:

"Kur, the Cryptid of Limitless Power... He, The NEXT Kur will put things Right."

It means Zak. You can tell right?


	2. Birthday Surprises

**Chapter Two, Zak's 14****th**

Zak woke up one day (Several months after the last chapter took place) and found the entire house devoid of his family (as if the absence of Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon wasn't enough). He found a note on the fridge saying the following:

Hey there kiddo,

I thought you would like to have a scavenger hunt on this specific day. So here is the first clue: Zon used to sleep here. Go and find the next clue. Good Luck Zak.

– Drew

Reading the part about Zon brought a tear to Zak's eye; he hadn't seen her (or practically any Cryptid at all) since Leondias Van Rook's funeral. He looked at the grave outside which only made him even sadder, so he went to Zon's old nest.

Zak: Okay… so where's that clue… ah!

Zak managed to find it. It said:

Yo, Mini-Man!

This… should sound familiar. "… Two is plenty." Remember where I said that? That's where you'll find the next clue. Later!

–Doyle

Zak took a moment to smirk at the note.

Zak: [So Doyle's here too huh] (These [] mean thoughts)

He immediately went to Van Rook's grave and found another note at its foot. This time, he could tell, from his father.

Zak,

Your next clue is located next to an object we normally don't let you use due to… past actions. Your mother keeps breaking these all the time. Don't tell her I wrote that.

–Doc

Zak immediately headed for the family room, but-

Zak: That's strange, it's locked. Okay, so where else in the house can you find a TV? … ! DUH! (He heads to the "main entertainment area" of his)

He found the next and last clue. When he read who it was from he was in shock.

Zak,

It's been so long pal. How are you? Anyway, this is the last clue so head to the main family living room okay were all back and waiting for you.

Fiskerton

Zak: (Just stood there Dumbstruck) F-F-Fisk? He's HERE? (He ran at high speed toward the living room)

Zak entered the now unlocked living room, only to find it pitch-black (almost).

Zak: Were IS everyone?

?: {Right here, bro!}

All(except Zak): SURPRISE!

All the lights went on and the widows opened (you know what parts of the windows I mean; the blinds.). The family room looked practically different; there were streamers of all colors from gorgeous to sinister to lovely hanging from the ceiling. The floor at the center had a hardlight (Solid hologram) image of a dance floor. The walls were draped with red, blue, green, and yellow, but mostly the family colors: orange and black. He could see the following people: Drew, Doc, Doyle, Ulraj, Wadi, and most surprising of all, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon.

Zak: … FISK!(He Ran up to Fisk to give him a great big hug) I… I never thought I'd see you again.

Fisk:{Aww… Zak…} (These {} mean that Fisk, Komodo, Zon Etc. is the one "talking")

Komodo: {HEY! What about us?}

Zak: Awww, who'd ever forget you guys? (He went to embrace Komodo and Zon.)

Doyle: Happy birthday Mini-Man.

Zak: how- what- how-

Doc: when you were asleep last night the computers picked up some thing strange, but before I could identify it, I received reports of Cryptids being seen by the Secret Scientists from around the world. Then the next thing I know, these three are standing right next to me!

Fisk, Komodo, and Zon laughed.

Doyle: Hey, Um… don't mean to be rude (that a lie and every one knows it), but it IS a party, so let's party!

They did a few a games, including twister in which Zak lost miserably to Fiskerton. Then he opened his presents.

From Doc, he received a truly magnificent version of the Cryptipedia. It had additional info on all Cryptids. Doc told him there is less likely to be anything there that isn't accurate.

From Drew he received a tinier version of the battle glove his father wears. It fitted him like, well, a glove.

He got two things from Doyle: one a new Zon Glider and two, an Electric Guitar, colored Orange with Jet black Stripes.

From Wadi: A Bright Blue yo-yo.

From Ulraj: an armband to go with the battle glove.

Zak: thanks guys.

Doc: Anytime Zak. …Anytime.

Doyle: uh… Professor, (Reference to "Kur Rising")(Doyle walks to Zak holding another present.) there's uh one more.

Zak: what?

Doc: You br-

Doyle: Hey! Prof, this isn't from me… in fact… I don't know _who_ sent this.

Drew: Wait a minute, sent? What do you mean _sent_?

Doyle: There's no name on it. And I've checked it anyway I could. It's _should_ be safe to open.(He just gives it to Zak at that point.) Well, here ya' go.

Zak just stared for a moment. Then he slowly opened it.

It had a journal in it that looked brand new, and had a black cover on it. It came with a note.

Dear Zak Saturday,

How are you? Me? My name, Kur, is Jordan Mason. Yes, I know al about you. Rest assured your secret is safe with me and my father, Ansem. I found this Journal on one of my dads Excavations and I think it may be useful to you in the next few days to come. It's in some unknown ancient language but I'm sure it's nothing your parent can't translate (I hope). Don't bother finding me, I'm on the run. Wait for us to visit you, okay. I hope we can be good friends.

Jordan

P.S. I'm a fan Of Weird World too.

Zak: … … …

Doc: … Zak?

Drew: Mason… Mason… it rings a bell…

Doc: I know why. Professor Ansem "the wise" Mason (a character from Kingdom Hearts 2) was part of the excavation team that found the Kur stone 14 years ago.

Drew: oh, of course. I forgot about him.

Zak: … … uhh, Mom?

Drew: Hmm?

Zak: here (he hands here the book) please could you…?

Drew: (She opens the book to find…) Wh…! This language- I- I can't read it!

Zak and Doc: WHAT!

Drew: wait! I found something I CAN translate.

Zak: Really?

Drew: hmm… "When read by the eyes of Kur, this book will be seen in his language, regardless"

Wadi: So, only Kur can read it.

Zak: Gimme! (He just up and snatched the book from Drew's hand) (He then tries to read it but…) nothing… I can't read this at all…

Ulraj: It's okay Zak, you tried.

Zak: yeah…

Afterwards, they had some cake (filled with ice cream) and then all the guests left.

Later that evening.

Zak's Dream

?: Zak

Zak: Huh

Imagine him in the middle of pitch-black nothingness.

?: Zak, Please Wake up! Something terrible is about to happen!

Zak: wait, WHAT!

Real World

BOOM. (that sure woke everyone up with a start)

THEIR HOUSE WAS UNDER ATTACK!


	3. The Intruder

**Chapter 3, The Intruder**

**BOOM, **the house was hit again.

Zak grabbed the claw, which was by his bedside, along with some other equipment, and ran off to meet the rest of his family in the emergency room.(somewhere in the house between the family room and the airship hangar.

Zak: What Happened?

Drew: Oh Zak! (She just hugs him… too hard)

Zak: -MOM, your- !

Drew: Oh! (she lets him go) Sorry kiddo.

Doc: The fire alarm went off but was shorted out in a split-second by the very fire it was detecting.

Zak and Fisk: HUH!/{HUH!}

Doc: The surveillance systems managed to pick this up before they went dead on us. (shows them all the footage)

The Screen shows a red main with long spiky red hair wearing a black cloak with a hood (that he didn't wear) he held out his arms strait pointing away from him. Then some strange black mist appeared at his hands. Zak and Fisk were intrigued until he "mist" was replaced by circling flames and then immediately by a pair of what looked like metal wheels with eight blades sticking out of it. Drew recognized the weaponry as a pair of chakrams. Zak began to look him up on the records on his new Cryptipedia.

Zak: okay, all I found are this guy's initials, A.U. Apart from that, there's no other info on him.

Doc: that's not god…

Drew: Doc!

Solomon immediately turned around to see some strange dark portal appear behind him. And the person who appeared was… Mr. A.U. himself.

?: Hello, Secret Saturdays!

Everyone else: … …

?: Hey maybe I should say sorry for coming so late.

Zak: …

?: And YOU, must be little Zak, huh?

Zak: [_Little?_ GRRRR!]

?: What's with that look? Hey now, no need to be violent. I fixed the systems, I broke right?

Doc: wait what? (he checks the system status) He's… he's right! All systems are functioning properly again!

Zak: who … are you?  
?: I'm here to test you, Zak

Zak: … test …?

?: Uh-huh. Come on, you and your "Guardian" Better follow me … Kur.

(Fisk flinched at the sound of the word, guardian, Zak, at the mention of Kur.)

The red-headed man made another portal and left through it, but the portal stayed there.

Zak: … Come on Fisk … lets go.

Doc: NO!

Zak: huh?

Drew: Zak you cant just go through some portal following a man that just bombarded our home.

Zak: Okay so … (Finally seeing some stupidity in the conversation, Zak seized his opportunity and made a successful mad dash toward the portal.)

Doc: Wait… WHAT ARE YOU- ? (too late)(the portal faded away the moment Zak and Fisk went through)

All: Zak!

Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal…

?: Remember this place Zak?

Zak: (shocked by the location) th- this is… the temple of Kur…

?: Correct. So Zak…

Zak: huh? (Willing to do anything to get out of this "nightmare")

?: the name's Axel, got it memorized?

Zak: Um… okay.

Axel: Good, you learn quick. So Zak, Now that we're on a first name basis… (To those who have played "Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories" or "Re: Chain of Memories", you should already know what is going to happen next, right?)

Axel held his hands apart suddenly there was black mist circling each hand.

Zak: uh-oh

(Next, Fire replaced the "mist")

Zak: [I'm starting to think this was a bad idea] (by the time the blades came out that thought became) [okay now I'm positive, this was a _really_ bad idea]

Axel: …Don't go dying on me!

To be continued…

Author's note: ZakSaturdayFan, I hope you don't mind me using your line for this chapter.


	4. Zak Versus Axel

**Chapter 4, Zak versus Axel**

Axel lunged at Zak the strange "wheels" alit with flames. Zak dodged it at the nick of time but Axel merely put out the flames and attacked again. This time Zak had to use the Claw (Which was already in battle mode) to block a barrage of possible hits. (You can imagine a long number.)

Axel: Heh… Hey you're pretty good at defense, but now let's see some offence.

Axel was about to attack again, but this time Zak, who was always told to trust his instincts and he immediately counter attacked with an even higher barrage of attacks. Axel was only able to defend a few.

Zak: Okay so, you and defense don't really go so well together…

Axel: Really? Well, in that case … I WON'T HOLD BACK! (His blades and arms (Kingdom Heats 2 from when he fought Roxas the second time) became coated with raging flames. BURN! (He Rushed toward Zak like a meteorite)

Zak: What in the- ! (Zak chose not to even finish that sentence.)

Zak only had one shot at this he brought the claw down and jumped high into the air and landed, bringing his foot down on Axel's chest. Then the entire area dissolved (Zak fell unconscious)

A split-second later back at his home…

Doc: Zak. Zak! Wake up!

Zak: huh? (Waking up in his room)

Drew: Oh sweetie, are you okay?

Zak: I don't know I-

Doyle: you and Fisk kinda went through some strange black hole and-

Zak: Oh yeah! Guess who won?

Doc: (with the kind of concern you don't usually like to hear whwn you hide something)Won?

Zak Started to explain.

Drew: the Kur Temple?

Doc: You FOUGHT him?

Doyle: way to go Mini-Man!

Both Drew and Doc stared at Doyle.

Doyle: what? He did WIN after all.

Axel: (who just practically literally popped in) Yeah, he did.

Everyone wheeled around to face him.

Axel: oh come on everything was going so well, you know, the attack, the intrusion, evasion, fight and whatever. Heh-heh

Fisk: {Were you- ?}

Axel: That right Fisk, I was testing your "bro's" strength and he passed. He's now officially ready.

Zak: Ready? Ready for what?

Axel: this. (Axel than takes out a flat, circular stone that was recognizable from a mile away. It was glowing.)

Doc: That's- !

Zak: The Kur Stone from Kumari Kandem! How- ?

Axel: A good guy like me never tells anyone his methods. And by the way … catch. (he tossed it directly toward Zak)

Zak: Ah! (the moment he caught it, it exploded a bust of some strange and familiar orange aura that, though no one was able to see it since the room got so bright, entered Zak's body.

(the Glow faded)

Zak: well that was weird …Hey, WERE'S AXEL!

(HE VANISHED DURING THE "CHAOS"!)

After fully making sure the house was safe again the family went back to sleep, unaware that Kur's essence was back inside his reborn self…

The next day

Zak: I'll get it. (When he opened the door, he found a man with long blonde hair wearing a dark red robe/traveling cloak (like what businessmen wore in the 1990s))

Zak: Hello?

Ansem: Hello Zak Saturday, I'm Professor Ansem Mason.

To Be Continued…


	5. Ansem the Wise

**Chapter 5, Ansem the Wise**

After Ansem began to settle in a little he made some tea and began to form a conversation.

Ansem: I do apologize for the unexpected visit. (He poured the last cup with tea) for you see, my research and reputation as well as that of my son Jordan (he had a boy with him who had brown hair that stood _up_ and bright hazel eyes) have been in great turmoil since the battle against Argost.

Drew: All is forgiven Ansem.

Zak: Hey … Jordan, right?

Jordan: Yeah Zak?

Zak: Thanks for the present.

Jordan: oh yeah! So did you find it interesting?

Zak: well… -

Doyle: oh it was interesting all right… an interesting piece of NOTHING.

Jordan: What? But I thought Zak was able to read it. How…?

Zak: I'm not really Kur anymore (Jason was shocked by this)… sorry.

Ansem: it is quite alright young man. There was nothing much to worry about yet anyway.

Doc: "yet"?

Doyle: "Was"?

Ansem: *sigh* listen to me. What I am about to tell you is a recent discovery I made about Kur.

Doc: What?

Ansem: (He paused to take a sip of tea. Then, he continued.) The Kur Legacy

Zak: Kur … Legacy?

Ansem: Do you still have the Kur stone? I wish to show you all something… or at least, my son does.

Drew went to get the Kur Stone and brought it before the guests. Jordan immediately took out something from his rough sack; a stone that looked almost exactly like one of the pieces of the Kur stone.

All (except Ansem and Jordan): (Flinch!)

Doc: What in the- !

Ansem: it is an alternate piece to the Kur stone. A replica if you will. Kur was never always evil you know.

Everyone else (Except Jordan): HUH?

Jordan: I got this. (He took out what looked like a master Cryptipedia) (He scrolled through the documents until he found the right one) Here we go! "The Kur History" (He began to read out loud) "A long time ago there was a young boy. Though he had looked like a human, he was not… he was a Cryptid. The boy was next in line to become the next Kur. With this in mind his parents gave him that same title for his name … Kur. Kur was a CryptialSapien with extraordinary powers that, over the years, became more and more limitless. When he was finally given his title he swore to protect both human and Cryptid kind. At first he did just that. But then an incident occurred that had caused the Cryptids of the world to go into hiding. At first that didn't seem so bad, but over the years his heart became more and more corrupt. He needed to be put to rest. When he was Kur's good heart shown with an aural light and said that he would return as someone else. Then there was one problem. What kind of heart would the reincarnation have? There was a great debate on that one simple matter. One group, the Nagas, wished for him to have an evil heart so they could wage war upon the humans that forced them into hiding. While another group, the Lemurians, wished for him to be good, so that he would bring peace and harmony between the human race and the Cryptids. Kur, good or evil, it is your choice. So choose with your heart."

Zak: whoa….

Ansem: and there is something else. You see in my bag I have a Kur finder similar to the one made by the Nagas and… well I think you should just see for yourself.

At that moment he took out the Kur finder from the same rucksack and aimed it toward Zak. The biggest shock in the world happened… it glowed bright orange, but…

So…

Did…

Zak…

To Be Continued…


	6. Kur

**Chapter 6, Kur**

Everyone was in shock. The unusually eerie silence went on until Doc managed to speak.

Doc: That- That's not possible! How could my son be Kur again?

?: I admit that _I_ had a little something to do with it.

All: !

At that moment a swirling dark portal appeared for a split-second then vanished. And there, in its place, was none other than…

Axel: Hello!

Drew: AXEL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY BOY! (She had her Tibetan Fire sword lit up full blast)

Ansem: I know YOU! You're that meddling redhead who came up with the original idea to break in to Weird World.

Axel: …Yup.

Everyone regained their shock at that moment.

Ansem: did you know your idea caused a few lives to be LOST?

Doyle: whoa whoa whoa WHOA! Hold on… that was YOUR idea?

Axel: (Suddenly becomes sorrowful) I… Please don't… talk about it… (He surprisingly returned to his original cheery state) besides, don't you all want to know what happened? (at this point he stared admiringly at Drew's Fire sword)

All: …

Zak: it was last night. (everyone stared at him, Jordan with a "I'm-at-full-interest" expression on his face) when you tossed the 2nd Kur stone at me and I caught it, there was a weird light and I felt something weird… something rising up inside me. That thing… now I know that thing was KUR! IT WAS ME!

His parents expected to see their son with a face full of fear, but what they got from Zak was a face full of excitement and cheer; he looked as if he was finally allowed to watch Weird World.

Zak: My powers have gotta be back! (full of excitement he tried to control Komodo. As he expected he succeeded. Komodo's eyes glowed bright orange, like Zak's.)

Axel: glad to see you're enjoying yourself. Let me explain: I was also a client of Abbey Grey (Doyle winced at Abbey's mane) and I managed to get her to blabber all about you Zak. So I thought since she said your birthday was coming up, I could give you a little present too.

Zak: you mean my powers back! Thanks!

Axel: anytime, but that's not my REAL present.

Zak: huh?

Axel: right now just try to think of any Cryptid you think is cool.

Zak: umm… okay. (He cast his mind until…) how about Munya… I mean he was kinda creepy but it was kinda cool-

Axel: say no more... please… (he had a struggle with Munya, I'll leave it at that) Now try to picture his… monster form clearly in your head.

Zak did just that.

Axel: now just concentrate on that image. And let your Kur aura flow around you. Relax…

Zak had his eyes closed for a minute and nothing happened. Then…

Doc: ZAK, OPEN YOUR EYES!

Zak: Huh. (He opened them and was in shock) WHOA!

Zak's skin became a dark pink color that reminded him more of Munya. He also seemed to have a slightly stronger build. He looked in a nearby mirror and saw four spider leg-like appendages that came from his back… Zak couldn't believe his eyes, his became part arachnid!

Zak: this… is… SO COOL! (He started to climb the wall and in a few seconds, was on the dining area ceiling.)

Drew: cool? _Cool?_ Zak, this isn't normal.

Ansem: (he finally spoke) unfortunately it is Drew. This is another one of Kur's powers.

Zak: wait, are you saying that I have _other_ powers.

Axel: hope you like your gift. (he fades way)

Zak: wait! (He still wanted to ask Axel a LOT of questions, when all of a sudden he was a human again) …uh-oh (and immediately fell from the ceiling) AAAHH!(thud)

Axel: (pops right back in) Look's like someone didn't concentrate. You'll see me again. Get it memorized… (That was from Birth by Sleep, when Axel was still his true self, Lea.)

Zak: (he can sure recover quickly from a fall) So this is one of Kur's true powers?

Ansem: yes. This Zak merits new adventures for you.

Doc: Wait what do you mean by, new adventures?

Ansem: are you saying that you're still going to leave your son here all the time? The world needs him, so let him answer the call.

(at this moment Zak made a cute puppy-dog face showing how desperate he was)

Doc: Well Drew? Doyle?

Doyle: … let him, sis.

Drew: Okay. (she turns toward Zak) if you promise to control yourself-

Zak: I promise!

Drew: (smiles) then I guess there's no reason you can't come with us again.

Zak: Yes!

End of episode one.

Coming up, Episode Two: The Doppelganger and the Yeti.


End file.
